Just Smile
by miakiki
Summary: Cagalli's life after her father's death, starting high School, encountering friends and enemies, and possibly meeting the love of her life. Please Read & Review
1. The Meetings

8:15 am - At the Hibiki Household.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep went Cagalli's alarm clock._

"_Oh why now?" moaned the 17 year old amber-colored eyed goddess ,as she made an attempt to get out of her bed, but failed to do so._

"CAGALLI!!!, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!!" screamed a 17 year old boy with dark brown hair and Light brown eyes.

"What!?, Is it a crime to get some sleep around here?' was the response he got from his sister

" Do you know what time it is? Kira scowled

"No, but do me a favor, and tell me so" replied the young blonde, as she yawned

" It's 8:15am, God dammit"

"WHAT!!!!!!!??? Why the hell didn't you wake me up, I'm going to be late for school??" screamed the blonde.

"Hey, I kind of tried that, but for some odd reason it didn't work" smirked Kira

" What do mean by that Kira?" Cagalli glared at her twin brother

"Well you see.. I tried waking you up,…But you were sleeping like a log" replied Kira, apparently enjoying this conversation.

He stared back at her, with an amused expression on his face. He had to admit annoying Cagalli was pretty much priceless.

"Kira, if you don't get out from my room in a minute, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Fine, but get ready , we are going to be late for school."

_Why oh why? Am I stuck with sister like her? He thought to himself, as he made his way down the stairs._

"That Stupid brother of mine's why the hell didn't he wake me up? Wait Till I get ready, and get my hands on him, I'll make sure he begs for mercy." She smiled to herself.  
Now Where did I put my jeans? 

She was interrupted by her mother's Knock.

"Honey, can I come in?"

"Sure Mom."

Via Hibki entered her daughter's room, and could not see the floor, as she desperately tried to make her way through the other side of the room.

" Cagalli, Did a tornado pass by here, by any chance?"

"Ha Ha! Very funny Mom!"

"No really, Cagalli, what in the world happened in here? Her mother asked as she scanned through the room a second time.

" I'm looking for my pair of jeans, you know the one with the back pockets that are ripped".

"Oh yes, Cagalli., I put them in the wash" replied a calm Via Hibiki

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Within Seconds screaming could be heard throughout the house.

" HOW COULD YOU MOM???"

"They were dirty, so I decided to put them in the wash."

"Wait a minute, what do you exactly mean by they? Are you saying that you put all my jeans in the wash?

"Yes"

"How could you Mom? I have nothing to wear now !!"

"On the contrary, Cagalli, actually I have something here for you!!" Her Mother answered and holding out a box containing a Knee length , light brown dress with a gray belt surrounding it.

"Isn't it beautiful, Cagalli?"

"Over my dead body, Am I wear a dress to school."

"But, Cagalli-"

" No way Mom, I don't care-" But Cagalli didn't have the time to speak out her mind, because was interrupted by her Mother, as She launched on Cagalli, forcing the dress upon her.

After 5 minutes, and a few seconds , Via Hibiki's dream finally became a reality, as she saw Cagalli in a dress.

" You look so beautiful Cagalli." A teary eyed Via Hibiki replied

" Dammit" mumbled cagalli.. "I should have seen this was coming" 

" CAGALLI!!!!! GET DOWN HERE THIS SECOND, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" .screamed Kira.

"OH SHUT UP, KIRA CAN"T YOU SEE I'M COMING DOWN." Replied Cagalli, as she made her way down the stairs.

" Are you happy now?" She glared back at her twin.

" C-a-g-a-l-l-I?" stammered Kira, " Are you aware that you wearing a dress?

" Yes Moron, I know..Mom put it on me…I swear she came out of nowhere, and put this dress on me."

What seemed like forever, Kira finally recovered from an immense Shock, and began to laugh at the sight of his confused sister.

"What are you laughing at, Jerk?"

"Nothing." Smirked an amused Kira

Just as she was about murder her brother, when a giggle stopped her from doing so.

"So Kira is this your sister you were talking about?" replied a girl with pink hair

"Oh yes, That's Cagalli, my twin sister." Laughed Kira

Cagalli was surprised so many people could fit in one room. Eight pairs of eyes stared back at her.

Various "Hellos" and "What's ups" where heard and then they went back to talking to each other about the upcoming school year.

"_Well I guess I'll have to introduce them to you myself since they all seem incapable of introducing themselves .  
_

" This is Lacus." Kira pointed to the girl with pink hair who spoke to her before. Kira blushed when he had introduced Lacus, Cagalli noted to herself, 'Little brother has a crush." And smiled.

" Over Here is Yzak, and Dearka" Kira said as he was pointing to the boy sitting in the middle of the group with white hair, and then the boy sitting beside him. Again, polite nods were exchanged. "This is Mirialla Haww" Kira said as he pointed to the girl with short brown hair.

"Hello Cagalli" Beamed Mirialla

Cagalli Stared in awe, to see this many Strangers in her house was just…too well weird..

"Cagalli--- Cagalli…CAGALLI!!" screamed Kira, as he was trying to get the attention of his sister.

"WHAT!!"

"Finally a response, I want you to meet my friends."

" I'm aware of that Idiot."

"Don't call me an Idiot!! Cagalli!" Answered Kira

"Fine, you are a Moron then. Are you satisfied now?!" smirked an amused Cagalli.

"I can't possibly be a Moron an Idiot?"

"Why not?" asked a curious Cagalli

"Simply because, you have already taken those titles!" grinned Kira

"


	2. Sibling Love

Silence filled the whole house as everyone turned their attention to the fighting siblings.

Oh.. he did not just say that..Kira. I swear you will be never able to breath again, fter what happens today.

"Kira, tell what you said again."

" I said that, you are a moron, and an idiot too" Replied a very calm Kira…"Come to think of it. that makes a good fit to your personality.

" WHAT!!?..KIRA I SWEAR TO GOD, AFTER TODAY YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE ANY DAYLIGHT!!"

" So are you saying that you plan on killing..me Cagalli?"

" YES YOU MORON!" She screamed. and with that she threw anything she could find on kira.

"Cagalli, please control your temper!!" Kira pleaded as he was dodging the things that were being thrown at him.

"Over my dead body, Am I letting you off the hook so easily"

"Please stop it..there's no point on fighting.. I am sure mom could get you into some anger management classes."

"JERK!" screamed Cagalli and began throwing books, chairs and even tables on poor kira.

"That's what I get when negotiating with an Idiot" muttered Kira, who was trying to dodge the things, that were being thrown on him.

Kira thinking, no one heard what he said, was sadly mistaken, and unfortunately suffered great pain.

"Kira, I swear I will show you NO mercy today." Threatened Cagalli, who's faced seemed to be turning red at the moment.

Both twins were not aware, that they had an audience for their so called "show", who were pretty much interested of what was the next reaction Cagalli going to be.

"Oh my! Shouldn't we stop them?" asked a worried Lacus.

"Are you out of your mind Lacus, why would anyone want that?" replied Dereka

"Dereka..we should!"

"No way, Lacus, this what I call free entertainment, and besides who would get near them, can't you see it's pretty dangerous!"

"But—Bu—"

"No Buts. Lacus, this show they are putting up is better then movie I have ever seen" Dereka pointed out.." Now all we are missing is some popcorn."

" I agree, with Dereka, Lacus!" replied Mir who was staring at Cagalli with admiration.

" Alright, Mir so does that mean you agree to go on a date with me!" asked an overly excited Dereka.

" Dream on Dereka, I only agreed with you, because I want to know the outcome of this situation, involving Kira and Cagalli, and I want to see Cagalli kick some butt." Mir rolled her eyes, when answering

"Oh." Dereka pouted .

She laughed silently at his reaction, and could help but think, he looked cute when he made that face. She was interrupted by Lacus who was pleading for someone to make the twins, stop fighting.

" I still think we should try helping!"

" Lacus.. are you crazy? This is getting way too interesting, and besides I would not mind watching Kira suffer a bit." Chuckled Yzak.

"Cagalli, I'm sure there's some sort of misunderstanding here. I did not say what you thought I said" replied Kira

"Really Kira?! What exactly do you mean by "I did not say what you thought I said" Cagalli grinned.

"Uhhh…well you see..I rather not say it." Kira nervously answered

"Oh is that it?" Cagalli asked and walked up to kira..and kicked him on what was called his "precious area"

Within seconds kira was lying on the floor, and holding the place that was between his two legs.

" Cagalli…I…Swear…I'll-" Kira never did finish what he wanted to say, he was interrupted by the door bell.

"Say whatever you want Kira, But I hope you learned your lesson" grinned Cagalli as she mad her way to answer the door.

Cagalli opened the door only to find a guy with dark emerald yes, and navy blue hair staring at her.

**Well this is the end of the 2nd chapter..tell what you think ..XD**


End file.
